


Bucky Barnes is a Pain in the Ass

by chicklette



Series: OT3verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky adopts all the things, M/M, Sam likes Steve and Bucky, Slice of Life, They like him back, character sketch, domestic life, pretty much just rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklette/pseuds/chicklette
Summary: Sam ponders Bucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another slice of life character sketch that I used while writing my Steve/Sam/Bucky fic that will someday be complete and therefore posted. Additional OT3verse things will be posted to this series. :)

Bucky Barnes is something else.  He has a cock-sure grin and is proficient in thirteen different languages.  He talks to Cristian in his native tongue and Mrs. Chen as well.  The former laughs, calls Bucky _mijo_ and slips extra oranges into their bags.  The latter scolds him in quick Mandarin, making Bucky duck his head with contrition on his lips.    When he greets Valerie in Russian and then switches to Chuvash, the old man’s eyes grow bright with tears.  He speaks English when he tells Sam to go fuck himself, groans in Arabic when Steve sucks Bucky’s dick into his mouth, and Sam is pretty sure that _piu, piu veloce_ means faster, faster, more.

 

Bucky Barnes wears a man-bun.   He wears tank tops that show the seam where metal meets flesh and holds downward dog in way that makes Sam’s pants uncomfortable.  In a long room with wooden floors and mirrors on the walls, he plucks Nat from the air before turning and letting her fly.  When she comes back to earth he holds her in careful hands, pushes his fingertips against her heart, and swipes at a scar that he gave her with his thumb.  He wears fatigues in public and snarls at anyone who thanks him for his service.  On quiet mornings when he does tai chi, he moves with the lethal grace of a warrior.  But thunder and lightning still startle him, and each night when the three of them go to sleep, Bucky is the middle spoon.

 

Bucky Barnes is a charmer.  Though Tony Stark will never really like Bucky, he is endlessly fascinated by Bucky’s arm, and upgrades it every chance he gets.  Pepper brings Bucky tomatoes from her garden, still warm from the sun.  He eats them like apples, licking the juice that runs down his arm with the flat of his tongue, making Pepper blushes at his wolfish grin.  He does breathing exercises with Bruce, makes matchstick dolls for Scott’s little girl and talks Eastern Religion with Thor.  He asks for nothing and hangs his head with an ‘aw, shucks’ smile when people inevitably ply him with gifts like a Budda.  He leaves his books on the subway, offers his doggy bags to the homeless and while Sam’s never seen him smoke, Bucky carries a pack of Lucky Strikes with him, always.  Each time Sam starts to think that Bucky’s vying for some kind of sainthood, he remembers the notebook that Bucky keeps in his top dresser drawer.  It’s small and red and filled with hash marks.  When Sam asks, Bucky looks at him with guileless eyes and says “Those are the days I didn’t kill anyone.”  When Steve hears him say that, he crosses the room and kisses him deep, hands cradling Bucky’s face.  “I love you,” Steve says, drawing a ragged breath.  “I know,” Bucky replies, looking vaguely confused.  Sam’s never going to get inside of that, inside of them.   But he gets to witness it, and he knows that that’s enough.

 

Bucky Barnes is a pain in the ass.  He has no concept of housework, lets his paychecks expire, and brings home a sick or injured animal almost every week.  Sam has wildlife rescue on speed dial, and he’s pretty certain that _something_ is living in his sock drawer (that he’s never actually seen it should worry him more, he thinks, holding his breath each time he unfurls a clean pair of socks).  Bucky refuses to put his dishes in the dishwasher or let Stark’s cleaning service in.  He wears Sam’s clothes when he can’t be bothered to wash his own, breaks pint glasses by the case and leaves cigarettes burning on plates like they’re incense.  But when Sam is at his breaking point, Bucky climbs onto his lap and kisses him dirty, all tongues and teeth and nails at his skin, leaving Sam breathless and groaning.  “I love you,” Bucky says, forehead pressed to Sam’s, eyes closed and body trembling.  And, really, who cares about one more bowl to wash?  

 

At the end of the day, Sam lays his head between two of the most beautiful men that he has ever known.  It’s not the dream that he’d chosen for himself, but it’s the dream that chose him, and he thinks, sometimes, that if he’d known enough to dream of this, he very well might have. It isn’t perfect, but it is _home._


End file.
